The invention relates to a cleaning member for cleaning tape path guides of a tape drive.
Magnetic tape is frequently used to store digital data thereon. Such tape may be housed in a tape cartridge that protects the tape from damage. A leader block attached to a free end of the tape is used to withdraw the tape from the cartridge for read/write operations.
Read/write operations are performed by a tape transport or tape drive that is configured to receive the cartridge. A threading mechanism, such as a threading or loading post, grabs the leader block and pulls it free from the cartridge. The threading mechanism then pulls the leader block into a slot in a take-up reel of the tape drive. Next, a plurality of tape guides or guide bearings rotate into use positions where they engage the tape. The guide bearings function to guide the tape across a longitudinal read/write head for data transfer operations, as the tape is driven through the tape drive and onto a hub of the take-up reel.
As the tape moves over the guide bearings, tape wear may occur, thereby generating tape debris. This debris may build up on the guide bearings, which may cause track following and read/write problems. Some debris may also end up between layers of tape as the tape is wound on the take-up reel.
A prior method of cleaning tape drives includes using a cleaning cartridge having a tape with an abrasive media. The tape is fed through the tape drive so as to remove or dislodge debris. Other methods include using moveable brushes to clean read/write heads, and manually disassembling and cleaning tape drives. These methods, however, do not provide for efficient and effective cleaning of guide bearings.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a tape drive including a cleaning member that efficiently and effectively cleans debris from tape guides such as guide bearings.
Under the invention, a tape drive for use with magnetic tape includes a drive body and a cleaning member supported by the drive body. The tape drive also includes a tape guide moveably associated with the drive body, such that the tape guide is moveable between a tape-unloaded position and a tape-loaded position. When the tape guide moves between the tape-unloaded position and the tape-loaded position, the tape guide engages the cleaning member such that the cleaning member may remove debris from the tape guide.
In a preferred embodiment, the cleaning member is a brush having a plurality of bristles, and the tape guide includes a guide body on which the tape may travel, and a guide element disposed adjacent the guide body. Preferably, the guide element has an angled surface for directing bristles between the guide body and the guide element. With such a configuration, debris accumulation between the guide body and the guide element can be effectively reduced.
Furthermore, the tape guide preferably includes a guide body having a debris pocket for collecting debris. In the preferred embodiment, the guide body includes a guide surface and a top surface adjacent the guide surface, and the debris pocket is formed in the top surface. With such a configuration, debris accumulation between the guide body and the guide element can be further inhibited.
The tape drive may also include a mounting member connected to the drive body for mounting the cleaning member to the drive body. Preferably, the mounting member has a channel, and the cleaning member includes a base disposed in the channel. The tape drive may also include a retainer that is engageable with the mounting member for retaining the base in the channel.
Further under the invention, a method is provided for cleaning a tape guide of a tape drive, wherein the tape drive has a drive body and a cleaning member on the drive body. The method includes moving the tape guide across the cleaning member so as to remove debris from the tape guide.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.